Uwolnij mnie
by amarr91
Summary: snarry, tłumaczenie


Tytuł: Uwolnij mnie (Release me)

Link do oryginału: .net/s/4994614/1/Release_Me

Autor: Gianna

Tłumaczenie: amarr91

Zgoda: jest

Beta: Catgirl (dzięki wielkie :*)

Długość: miniatura

Paring: HP/SS

Ostrzeżenia: brak

Nota od tłumaczki: To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Wiem, że tekst jest nieco... dziwny i zagmatwany, ale mimo to wydaje mi się, że jest wart przeczytania. Wszystkie błędy, które znajdują się w tekście są wyłącznie moją winą.

Smacznego!

Ciało, duch i dusza. Moja nienawiść do Ciebie jest o wiele lepsza niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Wszystko prócz mojej miłości do Ciebie.

Jesteś doskonałą niedoskonałością. Doskonałą. Twoje oczy, te szmaragdowe oczy. Schowane przed światem za głupimi okularami. Mają dwie strony. Twoją i moją; nie dlatego, że jesteśmy częścią całości.

Piękny. Nie oglądaj mnie. Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. To złe. Nie, to nie jest złe.

Ja jestem zły.

Sczerniałe, pokryte zmarszczkami dłonie, zmęczone, zabrudzone eliksirem, przynoszące opowieści niezliczonych czynów, których nie chcę popełniać.

Nie pozwolę Ci tego wiedzieć. Usiądę i będę patrzeć, jak gryfońskie dziewczyny z tylnego rzędu, próbujące złapać Twoją uwagę. W przeciwieństwie do nich, nie będę wysyłał godnych pożałowania czarujących listów miłosnych, które wygłaszają poezję i mogą świadczyć o błędnej miłości i chichotać, kiedy powiem Ci, że Twoje żałosne usprawiedliwienie mikstury jest gorsze od Neville'a - chociaż jest lepszy dzięki pannie Granger.

Obrzucając obelgami Twoją świetną pracę i marszcząc brwi, zdobywam tylko bystry i dowcipny komentarz. Nigdy dumny. Po prostu uśmiechasz się cicho, kiedy reszta klasy śmieje się i prycha. Nigdy mniej perfekcyjny. Ale musisz myśleć, że Cię nienawidzę. Nienawidzę Cię. Tak namiętnie.

Czysty, młody, cichy. Nigdy nie będę jak ty. Chcę dotknąć tej skóry, pocałować te usta. Poczuć Cię, posmakować Cię. Wyglądasz tak kusząco. A jednak Twoja chłopięca uroda i czar jest czymś, czego nie cierpię najbardziej. Jest tak intensywny, jak dziki płomień.

Sprawdzam pośpiesznie czas. Lodowato powiadamiam klasę, że czas nie stoi w miejscu, i że esej na temat właściwości rośliny Whitewhiste ma być gotowy na następną lekcję i ci, którym nie uda sie skończyć, otrzymają szlaban w środę.

Dzięki Bogu lekcja sie skończyła. Uczucie jest słodko - gorzkie. Chcę być wolny od męki bycia w Twojej obecności, ale jak zawsze mogę tylko czekać, by być stale obciążony torturą bycia bez Ciebie. Jestem zbyt zaznajomiony z tymi uczuciami. Przyglądam się, jak reszta klasy sprząta porządnie. Ciche narzekanie i jęczenie o zbyt trudnym eseju. Tylko na nich patrzę. Moje oczy migoczą w nadziei, w strachu, gdy widzę, jak szepnąłeś rudemu durniowi siedzącemu obok Ciebie: "Dogonię cię". Twój odrażający przyjaciel piorunuje mnie wzrokiem, po czym zgadza się i wychodzi, bez wątpienia do jakiejś nieciekawej działalności. Ale wiem, że obydwaj macie zaraz Transmutację.

Podchodzisz do mnie ostrożnie, jakbyś był kruchy. Kruchy. Nie mogę patrzeć na Ciebie. Taki piękny. Mogę wyczuć, jak patrzysz na moje plecy, czekając. Przestań na mnie patrzeć. Nie patrz. Jeśli się dokładnie przyjrzysz, możesz ujrzeć prawdę. Proszę, nie.

"Profesorze?" Mówisz drżącym głosem. "Czego chcesz, za chwilę zaczynasz Transmutację, a ja mam eseje pierwszorocznych do sprawdzenia". Słyszę siebie, jak brutalnie to powiedziałem. Chciałbym trzymać Twoje drżące ciało, głaskać cię po włosach, ślad po bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy jest głęboko wyryty w Twojej nieskazitelnej skórze. Tylko by dowieść, że Ty to Ty. Tylko Ciebie pragnę. Nikogo innego.

"Chciałem z panem porozmawiać". Spłoszyłeś się lekko. Wystarczająco uczciwy. Dlaczego pozwoliłbyś swojemu tłustemu, brzydkiemu, zdegenerowanemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów patrzeć jak płaczesz? Nie mogę Cię zobaczyć, ale mogę wyczuć, że twoje łzy nie są daleko. Twoja siła i determinacja, by powstrzymać ten ból, który napełnia pokój, ale on jest już zalany tym uczuciem. Jesteś silny, ale to jest silniejsze. Jesteś wrażliwy, czuję to.

Jedno pytanie mnie dręczy. Dlaczego chcesz rozmawiać ze mną? Dawać mi ten najwyższy honor, ten przywilej? To ma mnie sprawdzić? Torturować mnie? A może z innego powodu?

Nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

Nigdy.

"Nie miałem zamiaru ci tego zrobić...". Brakuje Ci słów. "To po prostu..." Mówisz, ledwie oddychając.

Może jestem w błędzie.

Czuję, jak moje serce ściga się w piersi, pod szatami, przez krew i ciało. Nadzieja obiega moje ciało. Jest pod moją skórą. To jest to? Pragniesz mnie również?

Dlaczego jeszcze pokazałbyś tak dużo zaufania do mnie? Chcę do Ciebie! Uznaję to! Chcę do Ciebie! Chcę Cię kochać. Więcej niż wszystko. Chcę zatrzymać ten moment na zawsze.

Wstrzymuję oddech, gdy się odwracasz. Miałem rację. Takie piękno nie istnieje nigdzie indziej. Twoje łzy są jak nic innego, co kiedykolwiek widziałem. Rzadkie. Ciekłe diamenty wylane za tak dużo bólu.

Jesteś taki ładny.

Nieziemsko piękny.

Ale to jest lepsze niż to. O wiele lepsze. One są łzami miłości, nieprawdaż? Płaczesz dla mnie, nieprawdaż? Płaczesz, ponieważ to jest zakazane, ponieważ jest złe, prawda? Ale naprawdę to jest właściwe.

Mój głos cichnie, bo moje serce mięknie, ale moje słowa są nadal surowe. "Czego chcesz?"

Słowa, które wychodzą z Twoich ust uwolnią mnie. Uwolnij mnie. Jestem głupim Mistrzem Eliksirów. Biedny, niemądry, zakochany starzec. Ale kto, podczas kochania, nie jest słaby? Chcę tych słów. Powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz! To jest w porządku! Ja również Cię kocham. Drżę z niepokoju, ogarnięty radosnym podnieceniem.

Ponieważ otwierasz usta, zamykam oczy i uśmiecham się. Zbieram siły. "Nigdy nie dam rady zostać Aurorem.". Twój głos jest ledwie szeptem.

Zabrało mi długie sekundy dochodzenie do konkluzji, że to nie są słowa, których oczekiwałem. Gdzie one są? To nie tak jak miało być. Żadnej sympatii, żadnej namiętności. Nic. Tylko bezcelowy, nierealny strach. Twoje słowa wpuszczają we mnie truciznę. Czuję drżenie gdzieś wewnątrz mnie. To zabija nadzieję tak przebiegającą przez żyły, a słowa klarują sie gdzieś w moim umyśle. Trucizna zaczyna działać, gdy słowa jeszcze raz przelatują w moich myślach. Wyniszczając mnie, roztrzaskując mnie, zabijając mnie od wewnątrz... I nic. Pustka. Odrętwienie. Śmierć.

"Wątpię, byś mógł zdobyć W na eliksirach z SUMów, by dostać się do klasy OWTM". Oddychasz cicho.

Przyglądam się nowej fali łez.

Sięgnąłeś do mojego rękawa i przyciągnąłeś mnie bliżej. Pozwalam Ci przytulać się do swojego ramienia. Jesteś tak beznadziejnie nieświadomy serca, które złamałeś.

Pozwalam mojemu sercu się pocieszyć. Nigdy nie dałem Ci znać.

"Tak bardzo chcę być Aurorem..."

Odwracam się od Ciebie. Nie krzyczę, nie płaczę. Nie czuję. Siadam w ciszy w nieprzyjaznych lochach, słuchając Twoich cichych szlochów. Zostajesz ze mną przez resztę Transmutacji i dalej, do obiadu.

Zanim zdążę pomyśleć, odetchnąć, mamroczę jakieś głupie słowa otuchy. Będziesz pielęgnować te słowa wiecznie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nawet nic nie czuję.

Patrzysz szczerze wstrząśnięty, kiedy cię odpycham. Obracam się i patrzę na ścianę obojętnie. Odzyskując swoje opanowanie, dodaję:

"I dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru, za bycie nieznośnym bachorem." Mówię pustym głosem. Dla Ciebie mogę wrócić do "tłustego, oślizgłego starego Snape'a", ale nigdy nie będę taki sam jak kiedyś.

Wychodzisz, nie mając nic więcej do powiedzenia, z niezręcznym uśmiechem i wyszeptanym "dziękuję"

Zostawiłeś mnie z niczym. Nie, żebym miał coś wcześniej.

Pustka. Oprócz jednej namiętności palącej się jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Tak bardzo Cię nienawidzę, Potter. Ale kocham Cię jeszcze bardziej.


End file.
